Primary
by Mimi428
Summary: Follow Rose, Albus and Cho’s twin daughters Charlotte and Raiyna as they embark on their years of primary school before Hogwarts
1. 1

After the fall of the Death Eaters and the rise of the new ministry a magical elementary school is built to accommodate magical children . It was created as a bridge to Hogwarts to teach children magical and muggle thing before going to hogwarts. They start at age 3 and end at age 11 before starting hogwarts.


	2. 2

Rose held her mum's hand as she walked through the alleyway into the brick wall. She was three years old and starting pre-school at pre hogwarts academy. The ministry thought it was a good idea to start a primary school for you witches and wizards who were too young to attend hogwarts so they wouldn't have to go to a muggle primary school where they wouldn't fit in. The children would take a muggle class , a beginners magic class and a elective class of choice. Hermione had decided the best decision for her daughters elective was a dance class. They would take music and art and gym classes and have recess and lunch just like a regular school. Rose was excited for the new friends she would meet including her cousin Albus who was going to be in her class . Her mum walked her into the colorful classroom with paintings of dragons and murals of unicorns. Hermione had thought that the ministry had really out done themselves on the school. She had sat down in her small blue chair at her table and her mum had pointed out how the name tag next to hers said Albus meaning that she would be able to sit next to her cousin in class . Rose asked what the other 2 name tags said. Hermione told her "Charlotte and Raiyna Dunningham" Those were Cho Chang's now Dunningham's identical twin daughters. Cho had went on to marry a muggle Benjamin Dunningham but she didn't know he had just came out of a break up and had two kids named Ryleigh and Matthew. Cho helped raise his two kids a later they had gotten married and had a son his name was Michael. A year later she had the twins Charlotte and Raiyna. She had just had a newborn son . His name was Keaton . Hermione put Rose's belongings in her cubby when she had saw Ginny walking in with little Albus and James who was a year ahead of Albus. Rose ran over to him to bring him to the table that they shared . Minutes later Cho rushed into the room dropping her twin daughters off . The girls looked terrified of their mother leaving as they were clingy. Cho looked tired from the newborn. Hermione asked " Are these your girls?" Cho answered "Yes. I swear they are better behaved than this" she said trying to pull them off of her . "Well" Hermione Said " They sit at the same table as Ginny and I's kids . "Oh thank you" Cho said. Cho had been stressing out this pre school thing for months. She had to get the twins potty trained which was very difficult and they were still not completely toilet trained. She had to decide on putting them in the same class or separating them because of the behavior they exhibit when they are together . She had to figure out a way to get them to eat lunch because they barely ate at home unless bribed with treats. Finally she was scared about leaving them because of the scene it would cause. The parents stayed with the kids for as long and possible until the teachers said "Ok parents it is time for us to start our day you must leave now and return at 3:00 o'clock for pick up . Some kids took it very well. Rose kissed her mum on the cheek and waved as she left. Albus didn't even care that his mum left he was playing with the dragon action figures but as soon as Cho told the twins she was leaving all hell broke lose. They were screaming and crying and calling for their mum. As much as it hurt her Cho knew that pre school would be good for them so they would find other magical kids like them and so that the twins weren't so dependent on each other. Cho looked through the classroom window and knew it was gonna be a long year

**Ok guys that was my first one and i've been thinking about this story for year and how Cho Chang is so underrated and deserved better. Leave a review if you want idc and thank for reading **


End file.
